


Hobo

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actors, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Costumes, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Parody, Reviews, Ridiculous, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the release of the Prisoner of Azkaban movie in 2004, many people in the fandom were of the opinion that Sirius Black looked like a hobo. This was probably because when the film was casting, fangirls everywhere were crying for people like Johnny Depp to be cast as Sirius. I remember I personally loved Gary Oldman as Sirius, but since a lot of people (including my friends) didn't at the time, I wrote this song filk to the tune of Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" (another annoying song that everyone knew so it could be sung at the movie theater!) about fandom's general complaint about Gary Oldman.</p><p>Tell me, why'd you have to go and look so much like a hobo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobo

**Author's Note:**

> "Hobo" to the tune of "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> Purely a parody, and many apologies to Gary Oldman. I love you as Sirius! (and I also think you're very Sirius-esque in 'State of Grace')

Uh huh  
Looks like this  
Uh huh, Uh huh  
That's the way he is  
He looks like this  
Uh huh, Uh huh  
That's the way he is

The third movie came at last  
And we all knew that they had cast  
Gary Oldman as Sirius B.  
How'd he be?

Gary, don't you know you play  
A key role in PoA  
So we have our expectations, yes  
Just be the best

You come onscreen  
And you seem so mean  
But we learn you're good  
You're misunderstood  
You're kind and you're irate  
Your acting is great, but see  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and look so much like a hobo?  
I see you're out of Azkaban, but tell me man, why'd you look like this though?  
It's so different  
The report is you're short and your hair  
Too short there and we care so just promise us that  
When you're back Sirius Black is not going to look much like crap  
No hobo

Guess we'll have to let it be  
That David is six foot three  
And you are five foot ten, we just want-  
-Ed two tall men

Twelve years you're in prison long  
So that short hair seems all wrong  
You know that's just how it'd never be  
And we can see

You come onscreen  
And you seem so mean  
But we learn you're good  
You're misunderstood  
You're kind and you're irate  
Your acting is great, but see  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and look so much like a hobo?  
I see you're out of Azkaban, but tell me man, why'd you look like this though?  
It's so different  
The report is you're short and your hair  
Too short there and we care so just promise us that  
When you're back Sirius Black is not going to look much like crap  
No hobo

No hobo  
No hobo  
No hobo  
No

The third movie came at last  
And we all knew that they had cast  
Gary Oldman as Sirius B.  
How'd he be?

You come onscreen  
And you seem so mean  
But we learn you're good  
You're misunderstood  
You're kind and you're irate  
Your acting is great, be see  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and look so much like a hobo?  
I see you're out of Azkaban, but tell me man, why'd you look like this though?  
It's so different  
The report is you're short and your hair  
Too short there and we care so just promise us that  
When you're back Sirius Black is not going to look much like crap  
Hobo

Why'd you have to go and look so much like a hobo?  
I see you're out of Azkaban, but tell me man, why'd you look like this though?  
It's so different  
The report is you're short and your hair  
Too short there and we care so just promise us that  
When you're back Sirius Black is not going to look much like crap  
No hobo


End file.
